Elphaba, Leave Out All the Rest
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: As the sun began to set, sending bright colors over Oz’s sky, Fiyero reached up and lovingly placed the black, peaked hat on her head. Finale of Wicked put to Linkin Park's "Leave Out All the Rest."


Disclaimer: I don't own the musical Wicked, the book from which the musical was based, the song by Linkin Park or Harry Potter from which the quote below is taken.

_A/N: Hey there! So, I posted this a while back when I hadn't seen the play. It turned out that what I had written was completely wrong and I felt that I needed to fix it. So, I deleted the other and posted this one in its stead. It's basically the finale, with the lines and music, but written out. It's from Elphaba's point of view, so we are able to see what she was thinking and feeling at the time. I really love the finale; it gives me chills and Goosebumps every time I see it. So I really want to give people a sense of how beautiful it is when you see it. So, enjoy._

"_After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

_- - -_

The wail was unmistakable. She sunk into the floor, fog arising from her melting skin. Very soon, she was gone, leaving only her black hat in her stead. Elphaba Thropp, more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, was now dead.

Or so they thought.

Beneath them she sat, in a small compartment, hugging her knees.

"_I'm not so fearsome now, am I?" _she couldn't help thinking, bitterness rising in her throat. The small trap door above shed light onto her emerald skin.

_**I dreamed I was missing/ You were so scared/ But no one would listen/ 'Cause no one else cared.**_

The green girl could still hear the yelling gaurds, the fear-stricken girl and the voice she knew so well. It was the voice of Glinda, her best and only friend. They had parted ways, as friends but that didn't make the parting any easier.

Suddenly, all was silent.

_**After my dreaming/ I woke with this fear/ What am I leaving/ When I'm done here?**_

The voice was cautious and shaky. "Elphie?" She heard footsteps crossing the wooden floor above her.

And then Glinda burst into tears. Elphaba could hear her sobbing.

_**So if you're asking me/ I want you to know/ When my time comes/ Forget the wrong that I've done/ Help me leave behind some/ Reasons to be missed**_

More scudding on the floor, but this time, it sounded like someone crawling across on all fours.

_Oh, Chistery. _

Elphaba's eyes filled with tears. She'd never given the poor flying monkey his dues. He had been a loyal friend to her and she wished she could have given him thanks.

_**And don't resent me/ When you're feeling empty/ Keep me in your memory/ Leave out all the rest/ Leave out all the rest**_

"Miss Glinda?" the voice was Chistery's own, muffled and strangled, but understandable.

The green witch was half between jumping for joy and bursting into tears. Her Chistery had learned to speak. She'd always wanted him to and he tried, but to no avail.

_**Don't be afraid/ I've taken my beating/ I've shed but I'm me**_

There was a small silence. "Thank you, Chistery. Come then, together, we will make Oz a better place in her memory." Glinda murmured, trying to compose herself.

Elphaba could imagine Chistery now, nodding his little head. "Yes. Elphaba," he said.

_**I'm strong on the surface/**__**Not all the way through/ I've never been perfect /But neither have you**_

The hours past, leaving Elphaba to her thoughts. In the dim little room, she breathed quietly and let her mind wander to those what she would miss.

The sweet, Ozian sunsets.

Magic.

The wind through her hair.

Flight.

Glinda.

Chistery.

Dr. Dillamond.

Nessa.

Mother.

Even father.

She would miss them all. Already, her heart ached. Could she make it without them? Would she ever mend her broken heart after leaving them? Only time would tell.

_**So if you're asking me/ I want you to know/ When my time comes/ Forget the wrong that I've done/ Help me leave behind some/ Reasons to be missed.**_

She knew that even now, the citizens of Oz were rejoicing outside her castle. She could hear their jubilations.

In a way, she was glad for them. She, seen as a terror, was gone. They were relieved. And so was she.

She would no longer be an outcast.

"Fellow Ozians, friends," came Glinda's voice. "We have been through a frightening time. And there will be other times and other _things _that frighten us. But, if you'll let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be," her voice was choked now, full of tears. "Glinda, the good."

_**Don't resent me/ And when you're feeling empty/ Keep me in your memory/ Leave out all the rest/ Leave out all the rest**_

Finally, he came. The footsteps and the knock came, just as she had hoped. "It worked!"

The trap door was lifted, blinding her with the light and Elphaba spilled out. "Fiyero! I thought you'd never get here." To her surprise, she found him much different. He was made of straw now, a product of her spell.

But she didn't care. He was still her Fiyero. She would _always _love him.

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside/ You've learned to hide so well/ Pretending someone else can come/ And save me from myself/ I can't be who you are**_

She sat up on her knees, and lifted her hands to his face. She withdrew slightly, her eyes asking him if it was alright. He nodded. "Go ahead. Touch. I don't mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life."

The green girl took both hands around his neck and slid a finger over his lips.

She looked deep into his eyes, knowing that he didn't feel the same. "You're still beautiful," she assured him.

"You don't have to lie to me," the straw man murmured.

"It's not lying!" she insisted, putting a hand on his chest. "It's looking at things," she quoted him. "In a different light."

_**When my time comes/ Forget the wrong that I've done/ Help me leave behind some/ Reasons to be missed/ Don't resent me/ And when you're feeling empty/ Keep me in your memory/ Leave out all the rest/ Leave out all the rest**_

Together, they stood, facing the large window of the castle. They could see the shadows of the people down below and the lone one of Glinda, in her bubble.

They held each other's hand tightly. "We can never come back to Oz. Can we?" Elphaba could only hope.

"No."

"I only wish…" she began

"Wish what?"

She began before he could stop her. "I only wish that Glinda could know," he began to shake his head and protest. She raised her voice slightly. "That we're alive and-"

He held her close to his body. "She can't know. No one can ever know. Not if you want to be safe."

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside/ You've learned to hide so well/ Pretending someone else can come/ And save me from my self/ I can't be who you are/ I can't be who you are…**_

The two figures stood together, looking out at the dessert before them. It led away from this world, though the transition point could not be seen from here.

Fiyero drew away from his lover, into the dessert land. He turned back to her, holding out his hand. "Come."

Elphaba stopped, hearing something on the wind. It could've been her imagination, but she heard Glinda, in her clear, high voice, singing.

"_Who can say, that I've been changed for the better, but," _Elphaba joined her best friend, mixing in her own, beautiful, dark voice. _"Because I knew you,"_

She could hear the celebrating Ozians' warning rise with their song. _"No one mourns the wicked."_

"_Because I knew you," _Glinda sang.

"_I have been changed," _The two finished.

Elphaba felt a sense of peace rush over her. Glinda knew they were safe and her prayers were with them.

The Ozians haunting voices continued on. _"No one mourns the wicked." _

She joined her lover with quick steps and held his hand.

"_Wicked!" _They exclaimed.

As the sun began to set, sending bright colors over Oz's sky, Fiyero reached up and lovingly placed the black, peaked hat on her head.

"_Wicked!"_

- - -

_A/N: So, did you like it? I know that it's not exactly accurate, but it was something I wanted to do anyway. Say "defy" in your review if you've read my author notes. Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
